Wayne State University was one of the original contributors and organizers of the Gynecologic Oncology Group and continues in active participation in the joint effort to reach a solid base of data from which therapy and new approaches in diagnosis and treatent of genital malignancy can be achieved. The group has undertaken clinical trials in 21 separate protocols dealing with various phases of gynecological malignancy and is in the process of developing 8 new protocols dealing in all aspects from immunology to active therapy of existing gynecological disease. The Gynecologic Oncology Group stresses the multidisciplinary approach to genital malignancies with the collaboration of radiation therapy centers, gynecological oncology centers, comprising not only radiation therapists and gynecologists but also pathologists, medical oncologists and radiation physicists. In addition, the bio-statistical office at Roswell Park has been able to establish a well functioning operations office for the collection and review of all patient material. During the first 5 years Wayne State University has registered over 750 invasive cases of carcinoma of the female genital tract and has entered 110 of these into protocol study. The initial poblems in data collection have been overcome and an active up-to-date review of statistical material is now available from this center. An increase in the number of advanced cervical carcinoma protocols has increased. This forms the bulk of the case load presented to this center. (RB)